


Bad Boys

by moosecrossing



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Best Friends, Childhood Sweethearts, Children, Cute, Daycare, Falling In Love, Fluff, Kids, Love, M/M, One Shot, School, bad boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 01:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8267821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moosecrossing/pseuds/moosecrossing
Summary: ONE SHOT/DESTIEL FLUFF - During time out at daycare, Dean meets an adorable boy who looks up to him and wants to be a bad boy just like him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N- I do not own these characters, they are a part of the Supernatural series on CW.

     Dean felt a small hand tap on his shoulder.

      "Ex-excuse me? Why are you facing the corner?" A young boy, just slightly younger than Dean questioned him. He was short, had tousled black hair and blue eyes that seemed to stare directly into your heart.

      "They said I'm a bad boy because I told the other kids about the stories that my daddy tells me. I like them, but apparently nobody else does..." the freckled blonde boy said with a frown. He turned back towards the blue wall and pouted.

      "That's okay. My daddy says I'm a bad boy because I like the people that aren't part of my family. People like you!" The boy grinned, revealing a sparkling smile, give or take a few teeth."Besides bad boys are COOL!"

      "You really think so? Well... I'm a really bad boy! I, I take people's toys! An-and I tell my brother ghost stories just to scare him!" He was beaming with pride at his newfound trait, silently praying that the boy would be impressed. "Isn't that cool!"

      "Woah... you must have all the freedom in the world!" "Yeah, it's pretty sweet. Especially since my dad's not around, I can do whatever I want!” "I wish I could be a REAL bad boy like you!” the boy looked at Dean with amazement and pure adoration.

      “I have an idea..."Dean nodded and smirked, introducing his plan to his trenchcoat-wearing ally. He tilted his head and gazed at Dean with curious eyes, an action which Dean thought was cuter than anything he’d ever seen before. “How about we… be bad boys together!"

      "YEAH!" the black haired boy cheered in delight as his new friend hooked their hands together and pulled him along. "Where are we going now?"

      "We're leaving and going to my house!"

       "Awesome!"

      After a few minutes of sprinting along, uncaught by the daycare directors, the boys slowed down.

      "Hey what's you're name, anyway? Mine's Castiel, but you can call me Cas!"

      “Dean… Dean Winchester."

      "I JUST HAD AN IDEA! We should start a bad boy club, just the two of us! We can call it... Ca-, De-... DESTIEL!" Dean nodded his head silently in agreement. Though that idea was pretty much what he just said, he liked the name much better.

      "Here's a tip to being a bad boy..."

      "Yes, Dean?"

      "Talk less."

      "Okay, Dean! Deany, Destiel Buddy, Best Friend..."

      "It's Dean."

       The boys walked along, their hands still entertwined.


End file.
